


Childhood of Seoul, the Negative Guardian Demigod

by Karma_A3



Series: Soul!Adopt Nightmare stories & Shenanigans [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Several Types of Abuse ×look into Seoul's childhood (S!A! NM), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma_A3/pseuds/Karma_A3
Summary: We look into an oversimplified version of Seoul (Soul!Adopt!Nightmare) and how things affect him.
Relationships: Hint at the end of Platonic Berror(Error!Swap!Sans) and Nightmare, Hints of Platonic Nightmare and Reaper, Platonic Dream and Nightmare
Series: Soul!Adopt Nightmare stories & Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063226
Kudos: 15





	Childhood of Seoul, the Negative Guardian Demigod

Nightmare was always a night owl yet always woke up with his early bird brother, this started way before the village came into being. It started with a few small families, all having been hurt before, trying to settle into the ‘new’ land. The twins had different ideas of approach to the new people, and as always Dream was exuberant and outgoing to other beings.

As the small buildings grew, so did the population where it grew to become a village and the villagers began to love Dream where they began to grow suspicious of Nightmare from childish rumors that came from children.

The villager children grew with the twins, but only really stayed near Dream. It had been about ten years since they woke up and suddenly Nightmare had to unglamour-Dream in the village with the villagers before touching his ever-going blood tears that are now from the middle going to the mandible and a little bit under. He had to use a glamour of himself to leave the tree and go to the nearby brook to look at his face, having very vague memories of the people who he had imprinted on-feeling something is wrong with one of them.

The blood was red but it changed to neon purple as it began to slow down in the drip, staining his face as he worries, trying it to get it back to its teary way. He couldn’t do it for long before re-glamouring himself to head to protect his and Dreams’ mother.

Weeks began rolling, the villagers becoming more horrible nearby, often beating up Nightmare for daring to corrupt their little ‘Sunshine’ that was Dream, his own twin and they often scoffs at the idea. The bruises and cuts are getting multiplied and Dream begins to question the ones he sees as he worries for his brother, but Nightmare always discarded them as accidents and held the words and harm back, not wanting Dream to worry about him like how he reads about older siblings protecting younger siblings.

He began going more and more to the forest, leaving a small golem to protect the tree each time to go further and further into the forest each day, enjoying the serenity of the forest and how the animals tend to go to him with a head or three trapping him into a nuzzle. Nightmare always liked the animals, they could see the truth and know how to make someone feel better emotionally. The best was the wolves who were almost five foot in height when adults and the small pack was happy to see them.

Nightmare smiles as he walks back to the tree, stopping as he looks at a dying animal near the edge of the forest, almost in a painful manner. He goes and pets the poor animal to comfort it as it dies-knowing the villagers are afraid of these woods.

“Kid, move.”was a grave tone to which Nightmare looks up to see a hooded figure with a scythe. Nightmare wasn’t afraid of the other, petting the poor animal that was dying.

“I’m not going to leave them alone, they need someone there for them.” Nightmare says, the being acknowledging slightly and reaped the animals soul- the soul feeling grateful for the company as it died. It was pretty clear that the hiding being was Death, just within his own cloak with the pendant around the top of his cloak.

Nightmare got used to Deaths’ presence as many more animals searched for him before death arrived, just so that they could feel at peace once they were dying. He still got hurt and continued to visit the forest.

One night, it was raining too hard for Nightmare to head back to the tree, so the large wolves kept him safe. As he slept safely in the pile, certain people came in and the wolves were dead by morning. Nightmare woke and that was one of the first times he cried for life stolen, unknowing that his code was mixing with them, changing what they were being. Death was watching from afar, and had went to reap them before the poor kid woke-but the wolves denied him what he tried.

“Nightmare, it’s okay.” One of the wolves says, nuzzling the child in a northern light spirit form, but the physical body was gone.

“How?” He hiccups.

“You changed us child, you made us something different by your codes.” The eldest says softly and Nightmare nods, nuzzling them before heading back to the tree-getting reprimanded by Dream for worrying him and reassuring Dream that he had been looking in the forest nearby and the rain made him take shelter further in than he meant. The Spirit Wolves guard the edges nearest to the tree as to watch-as ordered- even if they desperately wanted to hurt the village children.

They were relieved a few months later as Nightmare was being beaten. The village boys were deciding to get more adventurous on how to hurt Nightmare.

“What are you all doing?” a deep but in terms that could be described at the time-corrupted and echoey- voice asks to which they stop and look at the adult skeleton that had three stars on each side of his head, navy blue bones, black and red clothes had asked.

“Giving the demon its just desserts.” One of the older boys growl

“By beating up a harmless child that is obviously younger than a few of you? If you know better, you better stop.” The adult growls back, obviously not pleased with how the children behaved with the kid that wasn’t fighting back from the physical abuse. The leader tried to say that this was normal, but the navy skeleton pulled out a hammer that scares the village children off.

Nightmare backs away as the adult comes closer to him before the stranger begins to heal him, saying softly to him,”Hey, it’s okay kiddo, I’m someone safe.”

“How would I know?” He was wary but leans into the healing-best to not have Dream ask about the newer bruises later.

“My name’s Blueberror, and those kids are horrible.”

“Nightmare, guardian of negativity.”

Berror nods and smiles at the kid as he keeps watch of Nightmare.

(Berror is going to be with the rest of this oversimplified childhood experience.)


End file.
